


The Human in Human Augmented Super Soldier

by zeitgeist77



Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Augmentation, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Smut, Tags Are Hard, dani is also daddy, grace is also baby, grace is daddy, im gonna say they're canon yall can be mad, people are mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeitgeist77/pseuds/zeitgeist77
Summary: After doing a run, Grace returns to the bunker with some people who don't appreciate her. Dani convinces her otherwise.
Relationships: Grace Harper & Dani Ramos, Grace Harper/Dani Ramos
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	The Human in Human Augmented Super Soldier

Dani stayed behind while they went on a mission for once. There was no particular reason she stayed, just that there seemed no significant reason for her to leave. The mission had been done before, not every day but enough to say it was routine. It was like the old days when she had to fix the color setting on her tv because the knob had gone loose and turned on its own. Once or twice a month, she would sit at the giant box and turn the dial slowly and wait for her dad to say ‘stop’.The mission was the same, every once in a while when resources were up, they began to fight back a little harder and choose riskier treks to go on. She kept her disposition, acting like she wasn’t lying awake each night and biting her cheek inside of her mouth to keep her anxiety at bay. If someone asked, she would say that they were safe. If someone asked, she was confident in her soldiers. No one dared to question her, but if they did she was ready, she’d planned the script in her head countless times. She almost started to believe in her own swaying confidence.  
The run wasn’t a simple one, but they’d done plenty of runs like it before. They had found another base thirty miles southwest of their bunker. It would take a while for them to get there, she had accounted for that when she planned out the mission. But, the fighting could take days. Grace made the fights easier, but that allowance of time that cut their fighting in half still wasn’t making it easier to sleep at night. Even if there was one Grace, there were fifteen humans that needed to make it back too. Fifteen people who also needed defending, and God knows Grace would throw herself in front of the bullets so they would come back.  
“Commander,” someone called to her, breaking her from her thoughts. She turned from the railing she stood at that looked over her people gathering at the basement level of the bunker. It wasn’t technically a bunker, not the kind she’d seen on tv as a kid where people prepared for the end of the world in their backyards. It was the old CDC building that was built to withstand a warhead dropping on it. It was large enough to hold all of the survivors they’d found and still had functioning labs as well as a food supply. She was proud of the community they’d built even if it did take nearly two decades to scavenge.  
As she turned, she was face to face with Ambrosia who she’d appointed as the voice between her and the people. It was never a concern that her people would be afraid to talk to her or that they would keep secrets, but she was a busy woman and she needed an extra hand in a lot of places. “Ambrosia,” she said with her authoritative voice. Grace always told her it was the most comforting and terrifying sound she’d ever heard. The voice evoked both thrill and terror while seeming so stable.  
“Commander, they have returned.”  
As soon as she said the words, Dani was off. She stood upright and firm with a reserved stare, but she was racing to get to the basement gates. There were two wrapped bodies, each covered in a white sheet that had been stained red in different spots. She felt her heart racing imagining that Grace might be under there. Her heart stopped when she saw her. She was being taken care of by a nurse that had helped with her augmentation. Dani was still seething with anger at the decision, but there was no changing the past... not effectively anyways. She made sure everyone else was okay, but she was drawn towards Grace.  
“You’re going to need to cool down. Don’t forget that if your circuits fry-“ the nurse was saying.  
“I die. I know.” Grace sighed. She wasn’t frustrated like she usually was when people reminded her of the augmentation, she sounded defeated. Dani’s brow furrowed at the change in her attitude. Grace was always sad when someone dies, especially when she was with them when it happened. She was less than ten feet away when Grace was being pushed by someone else who hadn’t been on the mission. Following the crashing sound of Grace’s heavy body hitting the floor, Dani looked to see who it was.  
“You let him die!” The girl yelled, dropping herself on Grace and throwing punches. Grace easily took back control of the situation, turning them over so she straddled the girl and held her arms down. “Let go of me you fucking freak!” She yelled. The girl, Jamie, had been furious to hear that her boyfriend was going on the mission when they planned it. It wasn’t a lottery draw who went out, he’d volunteered to go, so her arguments were lost to the world.  
“Enough!” Dani yelled. Everyone stopped moving. Grace looked up at Dani, the same look of a frightened little girl being attacked by three grown adults was present at that moment. Dani felt a twist deep in her gut at the sight of it. All these years later and Grace was still fearing for her life because she thought she was alone. “Grace,” she said simply. Grace stood up and backed away from the girl who jumped up and dusted herself off, stepping into her respective corner. “What is this about?”  
“George was behind me when they were firing at us. I caught one of the bullets,” she lifted her shirt to show a small bullet wound above her hip that had healed, “but we ran out of power sources to kill one of the Rev-9’s and he pushed me towards it. He got hit,” Grace answered. She looked at Dani with such a tired gaze that Dani felt tired too. When Grace was mad, the skin around her jaw tightened, when she was sad, her eyes looked up at Dani despite the height difference, but her eyes would look up and the dark circles beneath them hollowed out and darkened.  
“She could’ve easily given Jackson access to the power source inside of her, but she fought back when he went for it,” someone from the mission said. Grace was looking at the floor somberly as everyone berated her.  
“She’s a fucking robot. She’s supposed to protect us,” Someone else said. There were a couple of similar statements thrown around, but Dani commanded they stopped so the room went quiet.  
“I think you all forget what her real mission is.” Dani said. She hates to say it, but they all knew Grace was the backup plan if humanity began to fail significantly. She was made to go back in time and protect Dani. That was her purpose even if Dani wished that it wasn’t. “I don’t want to hear any of this. She isn’t a robot, she’s not a terminator, , she isn’t a Rev-9, she’s a human!” Dani yelled in the face of the girl who had pushed Grace. She almost snarled in her face, but she held back. “Was the mission successful?” She asked the group. Everyone who had yelled went silent. “Well?” She said, louder.  
“Yes, Commander,” someone answered quietly.  
“I’m sorry, I can’t hear you.” She said to Jamie who looked up. Her nose twitched as she repeated the ‘yes commander’. “Great. Tomorrow we’re celebrating. Grace is a human and will be treated as such. She has autonomy over her body so if she wants to give her power source she can. If she doesn’t, she won’t.”  
Everyone filed out, Grace waited for Dani to be done meeting with people and checking in on them. They always went back to Dani’s room together after missions. It never mattered how significant or insignificant the mission was, going to the Commander’s quarters to drink wheat whiskey and swim in their glasses until morning was their tradition. It was never as quiet as that walk was which made both of them curious as to what the other would say when they were in private. Dani was in first, followed closely by Grace who sat down at the table with a heavy plop and opened the bottle without asking if Dani wanted any, they always took the courtesy to ask just in case; despite how consistent they’d both said yes to the offer. She poured two glasses, one filled all the way and the other a respectable amount. She took the full one and poured it down in just a couple of seconds, feeling the burn run through her body systems like the first time she felt the synthetic blood coursing in her veins.  
“Are you okay?” Dani asked. The voice was no longer authoritative. It was the voice that Grace had heard the first time they’d met when they talked alone. It was the voice she only ever got when they were alone. It made her feel a break inside of her that hadn’t happened since the augmentation. One slim tear fell down her cheek and she choked back a sob that was erupting from her chest. Dani quickly stood at her side, pulling her head towards her chest and running a hand through her hair. “Talk to me.”  
“I don’t know what to say.” She sobbed. She didn’t speak for another minute, waiting for her breathing to even out and her panic and rage to subside. “I just want to go to bed,” Grace mumbled against Dani’s stomach.  
“Let’s clean you up. Is that okay?” Dani asked. She waited for Grace to nod against her stomach which she got. She helped Grace to her feet, helping her walk towards the shower. They’d showered together plenty of times, usually, the showers were a lot more fun, Grace would help wash Dani’s hair and they ended up spending too much time there, but this was somber. Grace stood under the spray of water with her head hanging low as she leaned against the wall. Dani undressed and made sure she got clean. She soaped up the tight muscles of her back and washed the blood off of her hip as well as the blood that had seeped into the crevices of her fingers and nails. She made Grace lean down so she could wash her hair. After the suds had washed down the drain, she tried to pull Grace out but was met with a stubborn 160-pound woman who didn’t want to move. Grace stood in the stream, letting the water hit her face and go cold on her skin before she spoke. She leaned against the wall of the shower, keeping her eyes trained to the floor, but so that Grace could look at her.  
“The first time I woke up, I saw the lines and thought they were cool. I didn’t see the ones in my chest and back, just the ones that looked like they were seams on a shirt. Things didn’t feel right, but they didn’t feel bad. I could hear everything and feel everything.” Dani didn’t say anything, just sat and listened. “When you woke up and you saw it, you wouldn’t look at me. I thought that maybe it was because you were mad I had done it, but I always had the creeping suspicion that you thought they were ugly. And everyone who looked at me knew, they just knew. Like everyone knew when I was a kid that I was weird. I just pushed it down and told myself that it didn’t matter. But it does.” The last thought sent a tear rolling down her cheek that made Dani cry too. Her tone was so defeated. Dani felt the pain in her stomach and she felt the same defeat radiating out to her. It made her feel sick. “You don’t have to agree or disagree or say anything. That’s just what’s wrong.” Swiftly, she turned off the water and grabbed a towel. She handed one to Dani and walked out of the bathroom without saying anything else.  
Dani followed and watched Grace drop the towel and lay down in Dani’s bed. She looked at home, honestly she was. There was a six foot dip in the bed where Dani could never fit. And, even if she could, she wouldn’t want anything else in that space that wasn’t Grace.  
Grace didn’t move. She just laid down and went stiff like a corpse. Dani laid down next to her and stared at her even though Grace wasn’t looking back. She still had a towel wrapped around her and she could see the pillows getting wet. They sat for a second, Dani waiting for Grace to do something, Grace waiting for the alcohol to send her to sleep.  
Dani ran a finger delicately down the curves of Grace’s bicep and kissed her shoulder lightly. “Do you remember before the augmentation?” Dani asked an unresponsive Gracie. “You were ripped then, not like you are now though. And I always imagined you carrying me around and I knew you could protect me.” Grace turned her head and looked at Dani, her deep blue eyes finally coming out of the dark. “And when I think about you now, I think the exact same thing. Nothing changed.” They laid there and looked at each other. “And you’re so hot.” Dani said which broke through Grace’s fog. Grace almost cracked a grin and kissed Dani’s delicate fingers as they traced her shoulder. “I hated seeing you when the augmentation happened because I realized what it meant. It wasn’t about you, it was what I’d worked so hard to fight for so long.” Dani said which made Grace’s brow furrow. She reached up and held the hand that was on her shoulder. “I’m just so afraid that I’m going to watch you die twice for the rest of time. Every Dani that ever lived and will ever live is going to have to watch you die to save the past. And the loop will just never end, Grace. That’s why I was so angry,” Dani had let her own tears fall, which Grace scrambled to wipe away. It always elated and frightened her that she was the only one who got to see Dani being vulnerable. “I just don’t want to see it again because I don't know how many times a Dani watched a Grace die for us to be here.” Dani cupped Grace’s face so softly that Grace felt like glass. Everyone else saw her as this unstoppable wreckening force, but she wasn’t. She was still extremely human even if a lot of her functions had made her more analytical than emotional. A lot of her responses had been planned in ones and zeros whereas her old self would have acted on impulse. People seemed to forget that she was completely human in her heart, she’d just been traumatized throughout her life by the extinction of the human race and been given a computer for a body. Dani never forgot, but other people did.  
“Why didn’t you ever tell me that?” Grace asked.  
“Because sometimes fate happens and there isn’t much you can take charge of.” Dani answered, it was said in a voice close to her authoritative tone.  
Grace held the hand that traced her cheek, soothing the fidgeting fingers, and giving Dani a smile for the first time since she’d been home. “I love you,” Grace let it spill out. She moved so she could lay on top of Dani and kiss her cheeks. “And I am so happy to be your eye candy,” she joked. Both of their spirits seemed to be at ease. They kissed softly, it felt like coming home as they just laid there lip-locked and stopping every so often to catch their breath.  
Grace pulled Dani’s towel away and dropped it on the floor, kissing her neck and then running gentle fingers down Dani’s body. “It’s been a week, don’t tease me,” Dani said and rolled her body into Grace’s to get some friction.  
“Tell me about it, six nights and no alone time,” Grace said, “I thought about you every night.” Grace emphasized her point by opening up Dani with her fingers, dipping into her just a knuckle to be a tease. “Thought about how you shake when you ride my face and how the tears fall down your cheeks sometimes when you cum.” Grace said, drawing noises that Dani was trying to stifle. “Six nights alone in a room, did you ever think about me?”  
“Every night,” Dani moaned. Grace finally slid two fingers in her, moving in and out at a steady pace. Grace smiled against her neck, Dani felt the graze of Grace’s teeth against her throat.  
“Tell me what you did and I’ll be nice,” Grace said. Dani sucked in a breath, but when she let it out it was shaky.  
“I think about how you always take control.” she gasped as Grace made her way down Dani’s torso. “I think about when you put your hand on my thigh when we’re at a meeting. I think about how you push your hand up against me when we’re sitting and how you’ll just tease me like that for as long as it takes me to give in. And your mouth,” Grace spread Dani’s legs open and nestled her face between them. Dani took in a breath and nearly choked on it as Grace picked up her speed. Her fingers were still working, but she added another one which overstimulated Dani even more. “And when you fuck me, you do it like that’s all you’re made to do.” Grace massaged Dani’s clit, circling it with the end of her tongue then sucked at the bundle of nerves. “God, Grace.” Dani cried right before she quivered and came. “Fuck.” she said and felt Grace leave her.  
“I mean, I know I’m great, but that was quicker than normal.” Grace laughed.  
“Shut up,” Dani said and pulled Grace up to kiss her. She wrapped her legs around Grace’s stomach and kissed her feverishly. She stopped when she ran out of air, “Your turn,” she said between breaths.  
“Show me what you’ve got, baby.” Grace cheered.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh first time writing smut and it was kind of fun. Also, big thanks to Mackensie Davis for being the LGBTQ+ icon I need


End file.
